


His Mother's Eyes

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Community: daily_deviant, Cross-Generation Relationship, Het, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment he saw Harry's green eyes, he knew he was lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Mother's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> All underage is fantasy only. Thanks to [sdkshelly](http://sdkshelly.livejournal.com/) for the once over.

The moment he saw Harry's green eyes, he knew he was lost. 

The memories of Lily Evans came rushing back. Her auburn hair, her bright laughter, and those eyes. Almond-shaped and shining like emeralds. 

He could almost remember the scent of her—like a freshly sliced lemon—those times he'd been close enough to breathe her in as if he'd be able to keep her, own a little piece of her soul.

She'd been a natural at Potions, which only made him love her more. She'd stand over her cauldron, intense look of concentration on her face as she chopped and stirred. He can't even remember the number of times he wanted to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear and then press a kiss to her cheek.

He had other thoughts of Lily, ones which would have shocked her, he was certain. It didn't prevent him from taking his cock in hand at night and imagining her on her knees sucking him off, green eyes looking up at him with adoration.

Other times he pictured her riding his cock, tits bouncing as she lifted herself up and sat back down again. Her face would be flushed red from the exertion, making those eyes even brighter before she would cry out her orgasm and collapse against him, panting into his neck.

He'd roll them over and then pound into her, eyes never leaving hers. She'd cling to his arms, begging for more, moaning and writhing beneath him before she came again, squeezing his cock inside her. Only then would he allow himself to come, snapping his hips one final time, filling her with everything he had. 

So many nights he thought of Lily, as many as there were stars. He was slightly ashamed to admit she'd just been a slip of a girl the first time he'd had such thoughts. He comforted himself with the fact that fantasising about touching a young girl was very different than doing it.

There were times his dreams were rougher. He'd tie her to the bed and blindfold her or take her over his knee and spank her bottom until it was red. 

Sometimes she'd gag on his cock, tears in her eyes, and he'd wake up with soiled sheets.

His nightly fantasies occasionally bled over into the daylight hours. He wanted to take her into the potions cupboard after the other students had gathered their supplies and push her to the wall, fucking her from behind. They wouldn't even be gone long enough for anyone to notice. She'd just drop her robes again and walk back into class like nothing had happened.

When he heard that Lily Evans had died, he wept and wept, unable to imagine that those green eyes could ever be extinguished. 

Then there was the boy. He was different though. Not as special. 

But then he'd seen those eyes.... 

To his horror, the dreams and visions of Lily morphed from soft curves to hard lines, auburn hair to black, but still the green eyes haunted him.

Standing in the shower, he wanked himself now imagining Harry Potter on his knees rather than his mother. Harry riding his cock and crying out when he came. Harry pressed against the wall, pushing back to take his cock deeper into his arse. 

He'd never felt dirtier. And yet he was unable to put Harry, and his green eyes, out of his mind. 

There were times when the headmaster looked at him as if he knew exactly what he was thinking. In perfect, filthy detail, which was unsettling in the extreme. It seemed the headmaster didn't want his professors bending students over their desks.

•

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Albus Dumbledore said as he sat down to breakfast. Not waiting for a response, he continued on. "I understand Harry's doing well in Potions this term."

"He's a natural," Horace replied jovially. 

"He is rather a lot like his mother. He has her eyes, the same shape and color. It's remarkable."

Horace pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the sweat from his brow, his heart beginning to pound. 

"It is indeed. Lily's were rather special."

Albus smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "It would be a shame if anything happened to Harry, what with the Dark Lord returned and intent on harming him. It's up to us to keep him safe and help him any way we can." 

"Quite." Horace picked up his teacup and nearly scalded his tongue as he swallowed too large a mouthful hastily. 

"So glad you agree." Albus stood and clapped him on the shoulder. "See you at supper."

Horace breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the headmaster sweep out of the Great Hall.

•

"Professor?"

Horace froze. He knew that voice, and if he turned, he knew what he would see. 

The very picture of temptation.

"Do you have a moment?"

Horace faced him and swallowed as he took in Harry's green eyes. 

Harry grinned widely. "I've brought your favourite. Crystalised pineapple."

The eagerness in his voice suggested he wanted nothing more than to pleasure Horace or bare his arse for a proper buggering right then and there.

Horace reached out his hand and took the jar. He popped one of the sweets into his mouth, the sugary fruit comforting and calming him.

"What is it you need, Harry?"

There was a flash in those green eyes and Harry's lips curled into a smile. He stepped closer and Horace caught a whiff of his scent. 

He felt dizzy with desire.

As luck would have it, he was saved from molesting Harry in the middle of his office when Harry said, "What do you know about Horcruxes?"

"Nothing!" he replied, voice raised. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now, run along then I'm a very busy man."

Ushering Harry out of his office, he shut and locked the door before collapsing into his chair.

"That was close," he murmured, his heart still pounding. 

Then Horace reached inside his robes, and in three quick strokes he came, thinking of bright green eyes.


End file.
